


Nearly As Addictive

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy, Willow/Tara, chocolate body paint. - for comment_fic [LJ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly As Addictive

“That tickles,” Tara giggles, causing Willow’s perfect circle around her belly button to smudge to the right.

“I’m trying to create a work of art,” Willow said, feigning absolute focus before releasing a wicked smile and licking the chocolate away

“You’re trying to make a mess.” She dipped her own hand in the chocolate; it was thick and creamy, still warm. She held her fingers to Willows mouth, watching fixedly as she licked them clean.

“Now who’s making the mess?” She had chocolate around her mouth and it begged to be kissed away.

Willow got more liquid chocolate and without a moment’s hesitation, smoothed it over Tara’s clit and down further until every exposed inch of her looked like a very naughty chocolate mousse. She was quivering for the light touches and warm sensation of the chocolate.

“Now, look what a mess that is. Should I be a good girl and clean it up?” she asked Tara, looking the picture of innocence.

“Yes! Please, Willow. My good girl” She was breathless but there was no hint of her usual shyness.

Willow kissed over her stomach, down to the start of the chocolate. She licked it away it long laps, like a cat, as much as she could before she returned to her clit, her tongue flicking back and forth, even though all the chocolate was gone until she was writhing in pleasure. Now she just tasted of Tara, a taste almost as addictive to Willow as chocolate.


End file.
